Party Fun
by NekoDestiny-chan
Summary: Happy Fourth of July! The powerpuff girls are having a barbeque and what better way to have fun then to have a singing competition against their boyfriends, the rowdyruff boys. PPG X RRB and OC X OC.(one-shot)


**Hey everyone, I wanted to give you guys something for the Fourth of July .I'm still working on Super Powered love but I really wanted to write this. Remember I don't own ppg, rrb, or the song. I only own Neko and David on with the story.**

No POV

The girls and professor were setting up for the Fourth of July barbeque, and everything was going according to plan. Bubbles and Blossom were decorating while Neko and Buttercup were outside setting up the karaoke and games, and the professor was grilling. Bubbles and Blossom are wearing sundresses and sandals in their signature colors while Neko was wearing a Dead by April t-shirt and jean shorts with purple/black DCs, and Buttercup was wearing a green tank top and black shorts with green Nikes.

"I can't wait for the boys to arrive." Bubbles said finishing up with her decorating.

"I just wonder what's taking them so long." Neko said putting her bright red hair in a low ponytail. Then right on cue, the boys walk in holding Coca-Cola, Sprite, Root Bear, and Mountain Due. Brick was wearing his favorite red Areopostal t-shirt, faded jeans, and red Converse, and Boomer had on the same except his t-shirt was navy and his Converse wear navy/black. Butch had on a forest green t-shirt that said "Sexy Beast" with ripped jeans and forest green/ black Nikes while David had on a black t-shirt that said "Haters Hate My Swagger" with jeans and dark purple DCs.

"We're here." Brick said kissing Blossom on the cheek.

"What took you so long?" Buttercup asked.

"We went to pick up the drinks Bubbles asked for." Boomer explained while putting the drinks in the kitchen.

"Whatever." Buttercup scoffed.

"Well we're here now and that's all that matters." David said while playing in Neko's hair.

"That's right. Now how about we have a little singing competition. You know boys vs. girls to see who is better." Butch suggested while wrapping his arms around Buttercup.

"That sounds like a great idea." Bubbles said with everyone else agreeing.

"Then it's settled. Everyone gets 15 minutes to pick a song and routine. The professor will tell us with our time is up. Then the competition will begin. Agreed?" Neko stated. Everyone else nodded their heads.

"Alright then let the games begin." BC said. After everyone got in there groups, they worked who was doing the choreography, song, and outfits.

-15 minutes later-

"Ok time's up!" The professor said. The girls and boys stopped what they were doing and walked towards the professor.

"Who's going first?" He asked.

"We will," Brick said.

"We'll show you girls how it's done." Butch commented.

"Yea right and I'm the tooth fairy." BC teased. Butch glared at her and walked on to the stage BC and Neko set up.

_Drop City Yacht Club ft. Jeremih – Crickets_

_Brick: So, I told her like oh darlin__  
__I feel like I am fallin'__  
__I think I'm in whatever, it is they call it___

_All: I'm talkin' bout love__  
__My friends say I'm trippin but baby I don't really give a f*ck__  
__Oh, oh. Pardon my french girl I just wanna know what's up__  
__I told her we should kick it__  
__But all I heard was crickets___

_Boomer: (Yeah) I'm like "Girl whatcha doin for today?"__  
__I'm thinking maybe me and you should go and run away__  
__And now I don't believe in love at first sight__  
__But after seein' you__ baby maybe __I might___

_Cause when you walked by. I knew you we're my type__  
__The apple of my eye. You're flyer than a kite__  
__Okay alright, I know that was kinda corny__  
__But (but) I'm just warmin' up___

_Butch: Look at you, look at you, all dolled up__  
__Look at me, Look at me, gettin' caught up__  
__Goin' down, goin' down, yeah I'm shot up__  
__But hopefully, you got a number I can call up___

_And If you do girl, that'd be super__  
__These chicks hot, but you're so much cooler__  
__And I was hoping she would give me a chance__  
__She walked by and didn't gimme a glance. Damn__  
_

_David: I told her like oooh baby__  
__I'm so amazed by everything that you do__  
__So, I told her like oh darlin__  
__I feel like I am fallin'__  
__I think I'm in whatever, it is they call it___

_All: I'm talkin' bout love__  
__My friends say I'm trippin but baby I don't really give a f*ck__  
__Oh, oh. Pardon my french girl I just wanna know what's up. (what's up)__  
__I told her we should kick it__  
__But all I heard was crickets___

_Brick: Yeah, yeah, I said "Girl whatcha doin' on the weekend"__  
__And she said "I don't even know depends"__  
__But you're the one that I've been seein' in my dreams and__  
__Maybe we can get together in the evening___

_I know we just met but fate I believe in__  
__I know the spot where the stars just peek in__  
__If love is deep, I'll put both feet in__  
__Show me where the sea is, I'll be in the deep end___

_David: Ha. Your beauty got me sinkin'__  
__Got me sayin' "all this shit" without thinkin'__  
__I probably sound like I spent the night drinking__  
__Are these the lines that I'm always repeatin'___

_But it's the heart on my sleeve__  
__That wanna know if yours might have a spare key__  
__But if you're a heartbreaker then please spare me__  
__Damn, she was apparently___

_Butch: I told her like oh baby__  
__I'm so amazed by everything that you do__  
__So, I told her like oh darlin__  
__I feel like I am fallin'__  
__I think I'm in whatever, it is they call it___

_All: I'm talkin' bout love__  
__My friends say I'm trippin but baby I don't really give a f*ck__  
__Oh, oh. Pardon my french girl I just wanna know what's up__  
__I told her we should kick it__  
__But all I heard was crickets___

_Butch: In this light, you're lookin' like you're inflight__  
__Pretty voice, put a ribbon on your wind pipe__  
__Silly girl, you've been playin' with me all night__  
__But we can work it, I been on my gym hype___

_Yeah, I heard you had a boyfriend and stuff and__  
__I was just calling to tell you that its cool cause__  
__My other girlfriend got one too haha__  
__So I told her like___

_Boomer: I told her like oh baby__  
__I'm so amazed by everything that you do.__  
__I told her like oh darlin__  
__I feel like I am fallin'__  
__I think I'm in whatever, it is they call it___

_All: I'm talkin' bout love__  
__My friends say I'm trippin but baby I don't really give a f*ck__  
__Oh, oh.__  
__Pardon my french girl I just wanna know what's up__  
__I told her we should kick it__  
__But all I heard was crickets_

"Great job boys. Now girls, it's your turn." The professor said. They nodded and took the stage.

"Ready girls?" Blossom asked. Bubbles, Neko, and Buttercup smirked knowing exactly what she meant.

"Let's bring the heat." Buttercup said.

_Sevyn Streeter – I like it_

_Buttercup: Oh, I think I might need a cigarette__  
__Cause we be off and then we on again__  
__I just don't get it, don't know why we do this, why we do this for__  
__One day we be in the Cadillac, I be riding with my seat laid back__  
__Next day I be breaking all your windows__  
__Keying up your doors___

_Neko: Don't know how you do__  
__To me, what you do__  
__But baby, ooh you__  
__You do it so good__  
__And yeah we break up__  
__I break all your stuff__  
__That's just how we love__  
__We keep it so hood___

_Bubbles: How you make me feel, can't nobody do that for me__  
__And we go through some things__  
__But I can't stop loving you_

___All: And oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it_

___Blossom: The way my body feels when you laying right beside me__  
__Boy I'ma be right here__  
__Don't care what nobody say_

___All: Cause oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it___

_Neko: Oh, I know I be catching attitudes__  
__Throwing things and getting mad at you__  
__Yea it's crazy, but it's in the name of, in the name of love__  
__And sometimes you be getting on my nerves__  
__Saying I hate you but that sh*t don't work__  
__And every time we say we through with it__  
__We back in love again___

_Blossom: Don't know how you do__  
__To me, what you do__  
__But baby, ooh you__  
__You do it so good__  
__And yeah we break up__  
__I break all your stuff__  
__That's just how we love__  
__We keep it so hood___

_Buttercup: How you make me feel, can't nobody do that for me__  
__And we go through some things__  
__But I can't stop loving you_

___All: And oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it_

___Neko: The way my body feels when you laying right beside me__  
__Boy I'ma be right here__  
__Don't care what nobody say_

___All: Cause oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it___

_Bubbles: If you call yo man yo boo__  
__And you like and love him too__  
__Say "I like it"__  
__If he give it to you good__  
__And he keeps that loving hood__  
__Say "I like it"___

_I like it__  
__I like the way you kiss me baby__  
__I like it___

_Blossom: How you make me feel, can't nobody do that for me__  
__And we go through some things__  
__But I can't stop loving you_

___All: And oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it_

___Bubbles: The way my body feels when you laying right beside me__  
__Boy I'ma be right here__  
__Don't care what nobody say_

___All: Cause oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it__  
__Oh I like it, I like it___

_Do me baby__  
__Do me baby__  
__Way, way__  
__Ooh I like the way_

"Amazing! The girls win!" the professor said. The girls bowed and walked off the stage.

"Great job but you guys only won because your dad was the judge." Butch said.

"Angry much." BC teased while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not anymore." Butch said as he started making out with Buttercup.

"Anyway let's eat before those two make me lose my appetite." Neko said while pretending to gag.

Everyone nodded and sat down at the table to eat. After they ate, they said their goodbyes and the boys went home.

**Happy Fourth of July! I wish you guys have loads of fun. I must go, so until next time bye!~**


End file.
